Something Wicked
by newyorklghts
Summary: Cassia has grown up with the sons, but something strange is going on in Ipswich. A past relationship with a certain son has made life difficult for her and his girlfriend is out to get her. Can he keep them both safe or will he have to choose?
1. Chapter 1

Cassia stood silently in the empty dance studio staring at the mirrors. There were images shifting through them that made her incredibly scared. She was used to having visions like this, it wasn't anything new. Usually they were good things, she knew she was getting a car for her birthday 6 days ahead of time. She had foreseen bad things too though, the death of her friend Pogue Parry's father. That was her first vision and it terrified her. She'd gotten used to them since then, but they never failed to overwhelm her. This one was getting worse by the second, Pogue's motorcycle was lying in an empty road and someone was hurting Pogue, it shifted to an old barn that was on fire and Caleb fighting with the same guy that had hurt Pogue.

Pogue threw open the door to the dance studio and watched Cassia for a moment. She was staring wide-eyed at the mirrors in front of her as the music blared loudly. The song she was supposed to be rehearsing was skipping but she completely ignored it.

"Cassia," Pogue called as he crossed toward her. "Cass?"

Without realizing it Cassia moved closer to the mirror, Pogue was lying in a hospital bed and his heart rate monitor was slowing down. "No," Cassia shouted as she reached out to touch him. "No, no, no!"

Pogue grabbed one of her arms and turned her around to face him. "Cassia, what is going on," he demanded.

Cassia gasped loudly as she saw the vision end. She yanked her hand out of his grasp and leaned back against the mirrors. "Pogue," she said shakily.

"What was that?"

"I just had a vision," she explained. Cassia pushed past him and moved over to the cd player. She pressed the stop button and took the disc out.

"You want to tell me what the vision was," Pogue asked as he watched her move around the room.

"Um… not really," Cassia said shaking her head in confusion. This one was quickly becoming hazy, she couldn't remember the exact details of what she had seen. She knew it involved Pogue, Caleb, and another boy, but the details were slipping away. That was the problem with her visions, the longer they were the harder they were to remember.

Cassia grabbed her bag and turned to look at Pogue. "If I remember it I'll tell you, it's hazy right now," she said softly.

"Cass, your nose," Pogue said as he started toward her again.

Cassia blinked at him in confusion, "What?"

Pogue grabbed a towel from the pile behind her and pressed it against her nose. "You're bleeding," he explained.

"Oh, yeah I don't even notice it anymore," she mumbled around the towel.

"That's kind of a problem Cass," Pogue pointed out.

"Tell me about it, anyway what are you doing in here? Looking for Kate," Cassia asked as she took the towel from him and took a step back.

"Yeah I was, but I heard the cd skipping so I came to see what was up. You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," Cassia said waving him off. "Kate left early to get ready for the party, apparently she has a new roommate and they need to bond."

"Ok, you coming tonight? Tyler would love to see you," Pogue said innuendo in his voice.

"Pogue, you know Tyler and I only dated for a month freshmen year, we are just friends now. Maybe I'll see you there though."

"Ok, what are you working on," Pogue asked. Appearances can be deceiving even with his bad boy biker vibe, Pogue had always been really supportive and curious about her dancing. Part of it probably stemmed from growing up together. He'd also admitted that there was something sexy about a dance studio with all the mirrors and sweaty girls that got him going.

"Solo for the fall showcase," Cassia replied. She pulled the towel away from her nose and sniffed gently. "Am I good here?"

"Yeah it's stopped," Pogue said after examining her nose. "What song are you dancing too?"

"Well my mom wants me to do a classical one, but I think I am going to use Prelude 12/21, more intensity."

"AFI is always a good choice," Pogue said with a smirk Reid would have been proud of. "All right, I'll get out of your way. See you later Cass."

"Later Pogue," Cassia called as he left the room.

Cassia examined her outfit in the mirror before turning to look at her roommate. "Are you sure Lacy? I mean I look kind of….," she trailed off unsure of which adjective to use.

"You look hot," Lacy said as she finished her hair. "It's the first party of the year, you've got to look amazing. Besides a little birdie told me you were talking to Pogue Parry earlier and I know that things are getting rough between him and Kate. Now is the time to strike!"

"Lacy," Cassia said sharply. "Seriously, Pogue and I are friends, same thing with me and Tyler, Reid, and Caleb. I'm not going after Pogue while he has a girlfriend."

Lacy let out a twinkling laugh. "So you're saying that if Pogue were single?"

"Girl it would be on like Donkey Kong," Cassia said with a wink.

"You know everyone thinks Tyler is still hung up on you though? Do you think that would be weird," Lacy asked.

"It's been more than 2 years since Tyler and I dated! People need to get over it, besides I know you like him so go for it already," Cassia replied with a smirk she'd picked up from Reid.

"Maybe I will," Lacy said as she moved toward the door. "Now let's go or we are going to be late!"

By the time the girls arrived the party was in full swing. Cassia and Lacy did a lap around party before joining a group of girls from their floor. Cassia kept glancing around waiting for the sons, well a particular son, to show up.

"Oh look, your favorite girl is here," Lacy said pointing into the crowd.

Cassia glanced over her shoulder and met the gaze of Kate Tunney. Cassia nodded slightly before turning her attention back to her friends. "She doesn't deserve him," Cassia muttered. "Everyone knows she is cheating on him with that douche Aaron Abbott."

"Everyone but Pogue, why won't you tell him?"

"Because I am not ruining his relationship so I can get with him, that is low," Cassia replied.

"And exactly what Kate did to you last year so she could get with him," Lacy pointed out. She was right of course. Pogue and Cassia had been on the verge of finally getting together, when Kate decided to spread a rumor that Cassia had slept with the captain of the swim team from Ipswich Public. It wasn't true, Cassia was a virgin, but Pogue didn't know that. He felt betrayed and ended up with Kate instead.

"We both know that I would love nothing more than to see Kate get what is coming to her, but I refuse to turn karma against me in an attempt to do it. Besides revenge isn't something I'm a big fan of," Cassia replied.

"Yeah I know, which on occasion makes you totally boring," Lacy said. "They're here, sons at 2 o'clock."

Cassia spun around and smirked. She turned slightly toward Lacy and smiled. She held up her red solo cup. "I propose a toast, to this year, may it be a year we'll never forget and may we get everything we want… especially as far as two sons are concerned."

The girls clinked glasses and smiled at one another. "And to you finally losing your virginity," Lacy added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me Lacy," Cassia snapped as they moved through the crowd toward the sons. They came up behind Reid and Tyler, Cassia slipped her hands over Reid's eyes and whispered in his ear. "Guess who?"

"Ohh, please be someone hot," Reid murmured in response before he turned around and swept Cassia up in a hug. "Oh thank god, I thought you were the girl I hooked up with earlier, stage 5 clinger."

"Reid what have I told you about clingy girls," Cassia asked. "What's up Tyler?"

"Nothing much," Tyler said as he glanced at Lacy. "Hi Lacy."

Pogue nodded at Cassia before returning his attention to his girlfriend. "Who's this," he asked referring to the girl standing in front of the group. Cassia cocked her head to the side and studied the girl for a moment.

"My new roommate, Sara this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Lacy Franklin, Reid…"

"Garwin," Reid said quickly interrupting Kate. "Reid, Garwin, good evening."

"Good evening," Sara replied.

Cassia laughed softly and rolled her eyes at the new girl. "Kate forgot her manners, I'm Cassia York, ignore this idiot," Cassia said pointing at Reid.

"You know," Reid said interrupting Cassia. "Sara is my grandmother's name, you kind of remind me of her."

"What," Cassia said as Caleb spoke up. "Caleb Danvers, and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in anyway," Caleb said with a smile.

"Reid, your grandmother is not named Sara," Cassia whispered, "and that is the worst line I've ever heard."

"Shut it," Reid snapped.

"Whore alert," Lacy warned as Kyra joined their group.

"Hi Caleb, how was your summer," Kyra asked.

"It was great, he dumped your cheating ass and he didn't get whatever disease you caught from your asshole of a boyfriend," Cassia said pointing over to Aaron. "Of course, whoever Aaron is cheating on you with might not be so lucky."

"Don't be a bitch Cassia," Kyra replied. "We all know who you are hung up on."

"Oh you didn't," Lacy said as she stepped forward to beat the red head down. Cassia grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"So not worth it Lacy," Cassia snapped.

Kyra spun on her heel and turned to Sara. "I'm Kyra," she said with a smile.

Sara glanced dubiously at Cassia and Lacy before speaking. "Sara," she said shaking Kyra's hand.

"Oh, right from the Boston public, tell me how does one go about getting into Spencer from a public," Kyra asked.

"I bet she got in because she was smart, not because her mommy screwed the Dean to get her in," Lacy pointed out.

"Why don't you all give it a rest," Caleb suggested glancing from Cassia to Lacy to Kyra.

"Why don't you give it a rest," Aaron demanded as he stepped between Kyra and Caleb.

"Oh and this night just keeps getting better, Captain Douche Bag has come to defend the queen of the sluts," Lacy said excitedly.

"We should feel honored by his very presence," Cassia replied.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron," Caleb said.

"You two should shut up," Pogue suggested as he leaned toward Cassia and Lacy.

"As if we would," Lacy replied. Cassia simply shrugged and looked away, Kate was giving her the evil eye.

"I think you owe Kyra an apology," Aaron said to Caleb.

"I'm sorry you're dating a total asshole," Lacy said quickly.

"I'm sorry about that unfortunate disease you got this summer, I've heard crabs are a bitch," Cassia said with a smirk.

"I think Kyra owes Sara the apology," Caleb said ignoring Cassia and Lacy.

"You two are just jealous because you aren't getting any from anyone. I mean who really wants to be with the school's poster girls for slutty? No one, that's who," Kyra replied.

"Oh bitch," Lacy said as she lunged forward. Pogue and Cassia both grabbed her pulling her back from Kyra as Aaron took that moment to shove Caleb.

Out of nowhere a guy Cassia had never seen before stepped between Aaron and Caleb and glanced at Kyra. "You were being kind of bitchy," he pointed out.

Cassia laughed loudly and earned a smile from the hot new guy. She smiled back as she pulled Lacy farther away from Kyra. "You can kick her ass later," she said softly.

Aaron's friend Patrick decided to top the night off by vomiting everywhere at that exact moment. Cassia glanced at Reid and shook her head. "You know better," she whispered.

"But it's so much fun," Reid said with a shrug.

"Guys, guys," the DJ said over his microphone. "Dylan just called he said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road."

"Shit," Cassia cried. "I get arrested again and my dad is going to kill me."

Cassia and Lacy rushed after the rest of the group toward the cars. "So what are you two doing," Reid asked.

"What did you have in mind," Cassia asked. What most people didn't realize was at the end of the day Reid was a really good guy, a total man whore, but a good guy nonetheless. He had always stood by Cassia, he was one of her best friends.

"How about we stop by later, the four of us can hang," Reid suggested. "Maybe Tyler will finally make on a move."

Cassia laughed and glanced over at Tyler and Lacy. "You do remember that I had to make the first move with him right?"

"Well maybe she'll make a move, we're all taking the hummer, but Tyler and I will catch you later," Reid said as they caught up with Caleb, Pogue, Kate, Sara, and the new guy.

Cassia turned to see where Lacy had gone when she walked into someone else. "Whoa, sorry," she said as she stepped back. She glanced up and met the gaze of the new guy. "Hi."

"Hi, I'm Chase," he said quickly sticking out his hand.

"Cassia," she replied before shaking his hand. "Nice save back there."

"Yeah I thought that guy and I were about to go at it, his friends puking sure came at an opportune moment," Chase said easily.

"Didn't it though," Reid called over his shoulder throwing a smirk at Cassia.

"Patrick never could hold his liquor," Cassia said with a shrug. "You need a ride back?"

"Thanks, but I already told Kate and Sara I would ride with them," Chase explained.

"You better hurry, I think they are about to leave," Cassia said as they arrived at her car.

Lacy appeared next to her and climbed in the passenger seat. "We've got to book it, your dad will kill you if we get caught," Lacy reminded her.

Cassia glanced after the new guy before climbing in her car. She looked over at the hummer where Tyler and Caleb were hanging out two of the windows shouting to Reid. She could just barely see Pogue in the interior light. She cranked the car and quickly took the shortcut back to the main road. She slowed down when she felt a vision coming on.

"Lacy, hold the wheel," she said quickly as she leaned back. Lacy grabbed the steering wheel and kept her eyes on the bumpy dirt road as the car continued to slow down. Cassia snapped out of the vision and slammed on the brakes.

"Um, we can't stop," Lacy said in a panic.

Cassia cut off the headlights and pointed at the road 20 yards in front of them. "Watch," she said.

Three cop cars flew past sirens blazing at that moment. None of them noticed the black Range Rover sitting on the tiny side road with no lights on. "God I love your visions," Lacy cried as Cassia threw the lights back on and pulled out of the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cassia and Lacy snuck back into the dorms and headed up to their room. "Reid and Tyler are going to come by when they get back," Cassia said casually.

"You couldn't have mentioned this to me earlier," Lacy asked.

"I didn't want you to freak out. It's not a big deal, we'll just watch a movie. It's not like we are going to have an orgy."

"Well…," Lacy trailed off suggestively.

"Not even," Cassia replied shooting her a glance. A knock on the door caused her to jump, but she quickly crossed the room to answer it. "Hey Tyler, where's Reid?"

"He said he was going to get a movie from our room," Tyler explained as he stepped inside. He sat down on Lacy's bed next to her and the two of them immediately launched into a conversation.

Cassia smiled at them and sat on her bed. She gave Reid 5 minutes before she got tired of waiting. "I'm going to see if I can find Reid," she announced as she jumped off the bed. "Be back in a few."

She quickly left the room and headed down the hallway toward the stairs. She rounded the corner and found Reid talking to Sara, who was wearing nothing but a towel. "Hey guys," Cassia said as she leaned against the wall. "Everything ok, you look kind of freaked out Sara."

"Yeah, I thought someone was watching me while I was in the shower," Sara explained.

"Oh," Cassia said before shooting a look at Reid. "That sounds really creepy. I'm sure it's just jitters, being in a new school and all."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sara said as she glanced away from Cassia.

"I'm sorry about the party, well my attitude at the party. Kyra and I don't get along and Kate and I have our issues, but I shouldn't have been such a bitch, not the best first impression," Cassia explained.

"I get being a bitch to Kyra, and I've heard some rumors about the Kate thing so I get it," Sara said with a nod.

Reid stepped around Sara and threw his arm around Cassia. "We're going to watch a movie in her room with Tyler and Lacy if you want to join us," he offered.

"That would make the fifth wheel wouldn't it," Sara asked.

"Uh," Cassia said glancing at Reid. "We're not together, technically neither are Lacy and Tyler."

"Oh, my bad," Sara said with a blush. "Thanks but I think I'm just going to crash. See you guys tomorrow."

"Catch you later then," Reid said before pulling Cassia back toward her dorm. "That was nice of you."

"Well I'm not a total bitch all the time," Cassia replied. Reid gave her a look that implied otherwise. "What? I'm not!"

"What are you doing," Lacy mumbled as she sat up in bed. She and Tyler had sat up really late watching movies. Reid and Cassia had fallen asleep on her bed around 3, but Tyler drug him back to their room when Lacy finally went to bed. Lacy watched as Cassia pulled on her converses then a military hat.

"I'm going to the shop, I need to get some work done on the rover. Go back to sleep," she ordered and she headed toward the door.

"We made it official," Lacy called.

Cassia spun around and stared at her. "You and Tyler?"

"Yeah, he asked me shortly after you and Reid fell asleep, probably why we stayed up so late."

Cassia pounced on her friend squealing. "I'm so happy for you," she cried excitedly. Lacy groaned in response so Cassia climbed back off her bed. "All right, now I'm leaving. I expect full report when I get back though."

"Oh, Tyler knows Kate is cheating on Pogue, so does Reid. They want to tell him the truth," Lacy said.

"He needs to hear it from her Lacy," Cassia said as she opened the door. "Otherwise he isn't going to believe it."

"Who needs to hear what," a voice asked as Cassia closed the door. She turned and met the angry gaze of Kate Tunney. "I'm waiting."

Sara stood beside Kate looking sheepish. Cassia smiled at Sara before meeting Kate's gaze. "I'm sorry were you listening in on my conversation? That's considered rude Kate," Cassia said sweetly.

"Who needs to hear what Cassia," Kate demanded.

"Take your pick sweetie, lots of people need to hear things."

"If I find out that you told Pogue…," Kate started to say.

"Told Pogue what exactly? What could I possibly have to say to Pogue that would make you so upset?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Kate snapped.

"The incident in the dance studio? The incident in the bathroom at Nicky's? Um, the incident at Caleb's party? Which one Kate, cause I know a hell of a lot more than you think I do."

"You tell him about any of that and I'll…," Kate threatened.

"What? Spread another rumor about how much of a slut I am? I'm the sluttiest virgin in the world," Cassia replied. "You and I both know that karma is a bigger bitch than I'll ever be and revenge is something for the sad and pathetic."

Cassia turned and began to walk away. "Tyler and Reid know though, so it's only a matter of time before Pogue finds out what a cheating whore you are anyway," she called over her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Christmas gift to all of you! Enjoy and have a happy holiday!**

Chapter 3

Cassia climbed out of her Range Rover and tossed her keys to Mitch the mechanic. "Take care of her Mitch," she ordered. Cassia noticed Pogue standing off to the side of the garage talking heatedly on his phone. He hung up and sighed loudly. He shook his head before turning around and noticing Cassia.

"Hey Cass," he called as he approached her.

"What's up Pogue? Everything ok, you look a little stressed," Cassia asked.

"You want to go somewhere with me," Pogue asked giving her a serious look.

"Yeah, sure," Cassia said as she glanced around. "Mitch, give me a call when you're done!"

Cassia followed Pogue over to his bike and climbed on behind him. Pogue kicked it into gear and pulled away from the garage. It didn't take them long to get to their spot. They'd been coming here since they were kids, a little secluded spot in the woods not far from his family's house.

Pogue led the way through the woods to their spot. They arrived at the clearing with the small pond in the center. Pogue flopped down on the ground as Cassia slowly sat down next to him.

"Can I ask you a question," Pogue asked.

"Of course," Cassia said glancing at him briefly.

"It's pretty personal," Pogue warned her.

"What? You want to know my bra size? It's 36 B," Cassia said with a shrug.

"They look bigger," Pogue said as he studied her breasts for a moment.

"I'd like to point out that you have a girlfriend, you should probably stop staring at my boobs."

"I'd like to point out," Pogue said as she sat up and looked her in the eye, "that I was the first guy to have a hand on your boobs, I can stare at them if I want to. It's my right."

"Oh really? Well I was unaware of that rule, I'll have to keep that in mind. What did you really want to ask me," Cassia said changing the subject.

"Did you really sleep with that guy from Ipswich Public," Pogue asked.

Cassia sighed loudly and shook her head. "What do you think Pogue?"

"I saw you with him, but I'd never gotten the hookup vibe between the two of you, but everyone said you did, even the other guys."

"So because all those other people said it, it must be true?"

"I'm saying that I didn't know what to think Cass, I still don't know. Part of me thinks you would have done it to get back at me for hanging with Kate."

"And the other part of you?"

"You wouldn't do it with me, why would you do it with him? You told me you weren't ready and I respected that, but then I heard that rumor and…" Pogue trailed off kind of regretting where this was going.

"And you believed it, you let your girlfriend turn me into the sluttiest virgin in the school."

"You're still a virgin," Pogue asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I haven't dated any one since you Pogue, who was I going to give it up to," Cassia asked avoiding his gaze.

"If I hadn't believed Kate," Pogue started to say.

"Don't Pogue," Cassia said as she stood up and moved away from him.

"No Cassia, I want to know, if I hadn't believed her and screwed things up with you, would we have gotten together," Pogue asked as he moved toward her.

Cassia turned around and studied him for a moment. She'd had a vision of them together, she knew that if they had gotten together they would have been together for a long time, possibly have gotten married. She couldn't tell him all of that though, it would only hurt her, because she didn't think he was going to drop Kate for her.

"It won't change anything Pogue, you are with Kate," Cassia finally said.

"I'm pretty sure she is cheating on me," Pogue replied. He looked intently at Cassia waiting for her to confirm his thoughts. "See, that silence tells me everything I need to know."

"I didn't say anything," Cassia snapped.

"Yeah, but I read you better than anyone, and you can't lie to me. Now answer my question."

Cassia sighed loudly and met his gaze. "Fine, yes if you hadn't screwed things up then we would have gotten together and in all likelihood I would have given it up to you. Is that what you wanted to hear Pogue? It doesn't change anything, because you are still with Kate and I still have a terrible reputation thanks to her!"

Pogue stared at her for a moment before moving forward. Cassia stared at him confusion as his hands landed on her hips. He carefully pulled her toward him before running his hands up her arms to cup her face. "It changes everything, because you never told me it wasn't true, you never told me how you felt either Cassia."

"I still haven't told you how I felt Pogue," Cassia pointed out her voice sounding breathy.

"We would be together right now if I hadn't been so stupid, we have something Cassia that Kate and I never had."

"What," Cassia asked as Pogue leaned toward her.

"I always knew I could fall in love with you," Pogue whispered before catching her lips in a gentle kiss.

Cassia leaned into him, kissing him back. She gasped and pulled away from him as a vision cut through her mind. In his apartment, in the dance studio, in the theatre at the school, here in their clearing, this was going to keep happening, but he wasn't going to break up with Kate yet. He was going to use her to hurt Kate, then have a break up.

Cassia shoved Pogue away from her and stared at him angrily. "You know I hate having visions, but they come in handy, especially when you see that the boy acting like he's in love with you, actually intends to cheat on his girlfriend with you. You aren't planning on breaking up with Kate until she confronts you about me! At that point, she'll go ahead and make my reputation even worse, and who knows if you'll actually stick around. A son of Ipswich can't date the school slut," Cassia shouted at him angrily. "How could you do this to me Pogue?"

"Cassia I wasn't going to make you do anything you don't want to do. You're only seeing what would happen if you agreed to along with it, you can't tell me that you don't want to get back at Kate for what she did to you and for what she's doing to me."

"Pogue," Cassia said weakly knowing that she did want revenge, but this wasn't the way to go about it. "Why can't you just break up with her Pogue? Why can't things between us ever be simple?"

"Have you met either one of us? Look at our lives at our powers and our families, very little gets to be simple."

"That doesn't mean we have to sink to her level," Cassia pointed out.

"Give me one hour and I'll change your mind," Pogue said staring at her pointedly.

"Pogue," Cassia stared to say but stopped when her phone began to ring. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?" She silently listened before answering. "Yeah, I'll be there soon."

Cassia looked at Pogue and pursed her lips for a moment. "Fine, you get one hour to show me why I should do this with you, but we'll have to talk about it later because my car is ready and I don't want to do this with you right now. Will you take me back now please?"

"Yeah, but we'll finish this later," Pogue said as he led the way back to his Ducati. "You should come to Nicky's tonight."

"Maybe," Cassia said as she climbed on behind Pogue.

"Turn that maybe into a yes and I'll make it worth your while," Pogue said softly.

Cassia wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin against his shoulder. "Yes," she whispered back before he cranked the motorcycle and tore away from their spot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cassia stared at her reflection in the mirror as Lacy continued to do her makeup behind her. "Are you sure Lacy," Cassia asked again.

"Cass, you told me what Pogue said. Why do I get what he meant and you don't," Lacy asked.

"I don't think Pogue meant it like that Lacy. I mean he knows that I'm still a virgin and that I haven't really been with anyone since him, why would he want to do any of that with me when he's got super slut Kate?"

"Cassia look at me," Lacy ordered. Cassia turned around and met her best friend's stern gaze. "Pep talk time. 1 maybe you haven't noticed but you are hot. Let me be the first to tell you that Pogue has definitely noticed that about you. 2 You had a lot of firsts with Pogue, the two of you have quite the history together. It's not surprising that he wants to pick up where you left off. 3 Where did you leave off? Doing basically everything but a homerun and from what you've told me, you were about ready to do that too. 4 He's hot and I don't get why you can't just go for it with him. I'm not saying you should sleep with him, or that you have to be all slutty and do it in the bathroom at Nicky's but he's into you, you're into him. Just see what happens."

"But what if," Cassia started to say.

"No, nope, none of your what if's. You are wearing that outfit, you are going to go to Nicky's, you're going to dance and have a good time, and if Pogue asks you to… hang out, go home with him, or go anywhere with him, you will do it. Because at the end of the day, Kate deserves what she gets and you deserve Pogue. End of story," Lacy said firmly.

"Fine," Cassia said exasperatedly.

"Cassia," Lacy said catching her attention. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, even for Pogue. If he tries to get you to, don't, cause obviously he doesn't care as much about you as you do about him."

Cassia nodded again and glanced at the mirror. "Let's do this," she said sounding way more confident than she felt.

...

Nicky's was packed by the time Lacy and Cassia got there. They wove through the crowds trying to find Tyler and Reid. Cassia glanced over her shoulder spotting them at the pool tables. "There," she said to Lacy, grabbed her hand to pull her through the crowds.

"What's up ladies," Reid asked as they joined the group. Aaron looked briefly at Lacy and Cassia before taking his shot.

"Nothing much, thought I might teach you how to play pool Blondie," Cassia said as she ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, how about I teach you," Reid offered leaning closer to her. Cassia laughed and pushed him away but not before she noticed Pogue standing at the bar watching them. He picked up his order from Nicky and made his way back to his table on the opposite side of the building. Cassia clenched her fists when she saw him sit down next to Kate.

"Damn it," Cassia said lowly as she watched Pogue with Kate.

"I know that look Cass, what's up," Reid asked as he followed her gaze over to Pogue.

"Pogue said we needed to talk," Cassia said with a shrug.

"So go talk to him," Tyler said as he joined their conversation.

"Or you could go piss Kate off and ask him to dance," Lacy suggested.

Cassia glanced at Reid for a moment, "Or I could dance with someone else."

"I'd love to babe, but I've got to beat Abbot's ass at pool, isn't that right Aaron," Reid shouted as he returned to the game.

"Get your ass over there," Lacy ordered as she and Tyler turned to watch the game.

Cassia sighed loudly and headed across the room. She met Pogue's gaze as she crossed the dance floor and arrived at their table. "You got a sec," she asked leaning toward him slightly.

"Yeah," Pogue said as he stood up.

Kate gasped softly and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Where are you going," she asked through clenched teeth.

"To talk to Cassia," Pogue said as he pulled away from Kate. "I'll be back."

Pogue led Cassia back across the bar and out the side door. Pogue turned around to face her and took in her appearance. "You look really good Cass. It's not your usual style though, Lacy have something to do with this makeover?"

Cassia glanced down at her revealing top and super short skirt. She shrugged slightly and met his gaze. "Just wanted to make a point I guess," Cassia replied.

"What point would that be," Pogue asked.

"I'm giving you the hour you asked for, but I have a feeling since it's you there are stipulations on this hour."

"I get to set the rules," Pogue said with surprise. "Hmmm this is going to be fun."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Parry," Cassia said good naturedly.

"Fine, I decide when the hour starts and if you come to see things my way, then we'll go from there," Pogue explained.

"And if I don't?"

"Then whatever happens will stay between us and we'll see what happens."

"If I don't give you the hour are you going to break up with Kate," Cassia asked.

"Kate's not with Aaron anymore, she's not really giving me a reason to dump her at the moment," Pogue said simply.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. She's cheating on you Pogue!"

"Look I don't know what else to do Cass," Pogue snapped.

"Dump her ass," Cassia shouted throwing her hands up.

"And date you," Pogue asked. He didn't mean it to sound the way it did, like it was the last thing he would ever do. He made her sound like she was a piece of trash.

Cassia stared at him openmouthed, processing what he had just said to her. "No, don't date me. I don't want anything to do with you, you piece of shit."

Cassia spun on her heel to walk away and encounter Tyler, Reid, and Lacy coming out of the building. They were followed by Aaron and two of his boys. "What's going on," she demanded as Caleb came out behind the others.

"What's the problem," Caleb asked holding his hands up.

"None of your damn business Danvers," Aaron snapped.

"Aaron bet me I couldn't make a combo shot and I did," Reid said with a shrug. Cassia knew better than to make a single noise at this point. Reid had used to make the shot and she knew it.

"Why don't we just forget it," Caleb said peaceably.

"Hey," Nicky called from the doorway behind them all. "Take it somewhere else ladies."

They all took in the serious look on Nicky's face and the baseball bat in his hands, he wasn't messing around. Cassia knew that Nicky wasn't a man you messed with, he'd tossed her out plenty of times for picking fights or partying too hard.

"Whatever you say Nicky," Aaron said as he pushed past the boys. He paused next to Cassia and studied her for a minute. "What do you say babe? You want to get out of here?"

Cassia looked past Aaron to Pogue. She knew going with Aaron would piss him off, but it would also make him right about her. She met Aaron's gaze and leaned toward him to whisper in his ear, "Maybe some other time."

Cassia winked at Aaron as he smiled then walked back inside. She returned her attention to the guys. Lacy shifted nervously as no one spoke. "Can you two give us a minute," Caleb asked politely.

"We'll wait inside," Cassia said as she grabbed Lacy's arm and pulled her along. She glanced back at Pogue briefly before shutting the door behind them.

"So what happened with you two," Lacy demanded as soon as the door was shut.

Cassia started to explain what was going on but fell silent when she noticed who was coming toward them from across the bar. "Hey Kate," Cassia said easily.

"Do you know where Pogue went," Kate demanded.

"He's outside with Caleb and the boys," Lacy informed her.

"Is he going to be long? I wanted him to take me home," Kate said glancing briefly at Cassia. "Judging by the way you are dressed I'd say you wanted someone to take you home tonight too Cassia."

Cassia clenched her fists and stepped closer to Kate. "If I wanted Pogue, I could have him in a second. You should be careful what you say to me Kate, I'd hate to slip up and tell everyone your little secret," Cassia snapped.

"Like anyone would believe the school whore," Kate said snidely.

"You know what bitch, enough is enough," Lacy snapped as she stepped between Kate and Cassia. "I've stood by long enough and watched you act all high and mighty when everyone here knows that the real slut is you."

With that Lacy stepped around Kate and headed to the bar. She spoke quickly to Nicky and got what she needed. "What is she doing," Kate demanded. Cassia shrugged at her.

Lacy stepped up onto the bar and tapped the microphone Nicky had handed her. "Hey everybody, I'm Lacy! You all know my roommate Cassia and of course everyone knows Kate. What some of you might not know is that last year Kate got mad because Cassia was dating Pogue Parry. Kate didn't like that so she spread this rumor about Cassia and totally ruined her reputation. See the thing is, that rumor wasn't true. Kate made up the whole thing and lied to everyone to get Pogue. Then once she got him, she proceeded to cheat on him, with half the football team."

Lacy paused as everyone clapped and cheered her on. "Now the thing is, while she thinks that no one can prove she has cheated I actually have evidence. See this is the 21st century Kate honey and there are these awesome little things called video phones." Lacy pulled out her phone hit a couple of buttons and then smiled broadly.

"Now your little session with Aaron Abbott in the school auditorium yesterday isn't quite so private, is it? The whole school knows honey. Karma is a terrible thing isn't it bitch?"

With that Lacy jumped down from the bar to deafening cheers. People began laughing at Kate, who immediately stormed out of the bar. Lacy approached Cassia with a huge smile on her face.

"How long have you been planning this," Cassia asked.

"Oh, since I caught them yesterday it was all I could think about," Lacy said with a shrug. "It's no big deal."

"You are my hero," Cassia said seriously. Someone tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn quickly. "Sara, what's up?"

"While it's not my style I have to say that was nicely played," Sara with a grin. "Have either of you seen Caleb?"

At that point the door to the alleyway opened as Reid stormed through the building looking beaten. Tyler followed behind him a moment later. "I'm going to check on him," Lacy said quickly.

"I think Caleb is in the alley with Pogue," Cassia said motioning for Sara to follow her.

"Hey," Sara called when she spotted Caleb.

"Hey," Caleb replied looking a little tense.

"You ok," Sara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Caleb said before exchanging a glance with Pogue.

"Let's get out of here," Sara said gesturing toward the parking lot. Caleb followed Sara inside leaving Cassia and Pogue alone.

"What was going on in there," Pogue asked. "I could hear the cheering over the fighting out here."

"Who was fighting," Cassia asked.

"Caleb and Reid got into it," Pogue explained.

"Lacy decided to set everyone straight on the rumor from last year, she also sent everyone a video that she'd recorded yesterday," Cassia said as she handed over her phone.

Pogue tapped play on the screen and watched in astonishment. "I guess I do I have a reason after all," Pogue said meeting Cassia's gaze.

"That's cool, I'm going to go. Have a nice life," she said quickly as she turned to go back inside.

"Cass wait," Pogue said as he grabbed her arm. "What I said before, I didn't mean it to sound like that."

"Sound like what Pogue?"

"Like dating you was the last thing I would do, it just came out wrong. Let me prove that I want to be with you."

"How are you going to do that Pogue," Cassia asked.

"You said you'd give me an hour, that's all I'm asking for."

Cassia studied Pogue for a long moment. "Fine, one hour, but I can leave at any point during that hour if I want to."

Pogue nodded and held out his hand to her. "We're going back to my apartment," he informed her as he pulled her toward the parking lot. Cassia climbed on the Ducati behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't make me regret this Pogue," she said as he cranked it up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pogue helped her off the back of the Ducati before taking her hand and leading toward his building. He pulled her up the stairs before making his way down to his apartment door. He released her hand to unlock the door and open the door. He waved Cassia in before stepping in behind her. Pogue flipped on some lights before turning to look at Cassia.

She was glancing around his apartment in surprise. She'd convinced when they first started dating to let her help him repaint it, it was still the same color. Everything was still decorated like she had done it. "You didn't change it," she said in surprise.

"Of course not," Pogue said shooting her a look. Cassia sat down on the sofa and continued to look around. "You thought I would?"

"Yeah, once you and Kate got serious I was sure she would change it or that you would," Cassia said. She stood up and walked into his kitchen. She gasped when she saw them. Their handprints next to one another on the wall. She reached out and placed her hand over hers. Pogue's hand joined hers a moment later. "Why?"

"I thought about painting over it once, but I couldn't do it. It's as much a part of me as our spot. I didn't want to forget the time we had and what a jerk I had been."

"If you cared so much about me, why didn't you break up with Kate sooner," Cassia asked.

"I thought you had moved on, by the time I realized you weren't seeing someone else, I figured it was too late and that you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

Cassia turned to face him, she leaned against the wall as she studied him. "You've got me here now Pogue," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I do," Pogue said as he leaned toward her. Their lips met in a hesitant kiss. Once Pogue knew she wasn't going to slap him or pull away he pulled her closer and kissed her harder. Cassia wrapped her arms around his neck her fingers lacing in his hair. "Cassia," Pogue said softly as he pulled back slightly.

"Yeah," she said as she opened her eyes.

"When does my hour start?"

Cassia laughed softly before leaning up to kiss him again. "Now," she said just before their lips met. Pogue backed her away from the wall and led her to his bedroom his lips never leaving hers. Cassia tripped over a pile of laundry on the floor and fell back pulling Pogue with her. They bumped heads causing Cassia to gasp in pain. She pulled back and rubbed her head self-consciously.

"You ok," Pogue asked he examined her head. He pushed her hand aside and kissed the spot. "Better?"

She nodded instead of answering him, she didn't trust herself to speak in that moment. Pogue pushed her back into the bed before covering her body with his. They continued to kiss as Pogue's hands wandered over her body. They finally came to rest at the gap between her shirt and her skirt. He gently rubbed the skin before sliding his hands up her torso. Cassia pushed Pogue back from her and sat up. He stared at her in confusion but she quickly pulled her shirt off revealing her lace bra. Pogue smiled appreciatively before removing his shirt as well. Cassia pulled him back to her kissing him hard, Pogue moved to her neck causing Cassia to gasp softly. There was a knock at his door causing them both to pause for a moment.

"Ignore it," Pogue said as he kissed her again.

The knocking became more insistent before turning to pouding. "Pogue open the door," Kate shouted from out in the hallway.

"What the hell," Pogue said as he pushed himself up on the bed. Cassia sat up next to him meeting his gaze. "She'll leave."

"Your bike is outside, she knows you are here," Cassia pointed out as she began looking for her shirt. She grabbed it off the floor and quickly pulled it on. "How do you want to handle this?"

"What do you mean," Pogue asked.

"Pogue is she sees me here, she is going to freak out, I mean seriously freak especially after what Lacy pulled tonight. I would rather avoid the fight. So is there another way out of here or do I need to hide while you get rid of her," Cassia asked.

"Cass, you're not leaving. I'll get rid of her, just stay in here," Pogue said as he pulled on his shirt. He shut the door behind him and headed to the front door of his apartment. Cassia crept toward the door so she would be able to hear what was going on.

"What took you so long," Kate demanded once he had opened the door.

"Now's not a good time Kate," Pogue replied.

"I have to talk to you," Kate said.

"Yeah, but now isn't a good time so we will talk about this later."

"Why can't we talk now," Kate demanded. "Who told you?"

"What are you talking about," Pogue asked.

"You know what I'm talking about Pogue Parry, who told you? That video it's not real Pogue, I would never hook up with Aaron Abbott! I know how you feel about him."

"Look Kate, I am tired and I don't want to deal with this right now so we will talk tomorrow."

"Was it Cassia," Kate asked. Cassia didn't miss the hard edge in Kate's voice as she said her name. "Pogue was it Cassia?"

"It doesn't matter who told me about the video Kate, the fact is I know so we will talk about it tomorrow."

"Why can't we talk about it now? Is there someone else here with you," Kate demanded.

"Seriously Kate? I'm not the one that cheats in this relationship you are, I'm the only one here," Pogue snapped. He was losing his patience with her.

"Pogue baby please, let's just go in the bedroom and I'll explain it all to you, I think you'll see it my way," Kate said seductively.

"No Kate," Pogue said firmly.

Cassia moved closer to the door to listen, she heard footsteps coming toward the door as Pogue started yelling. The door flew open to reveal an extremely angry Kate and a shouting Pogue.

"What the hell Kate," Pogue shouted.

"I knew she was here, you little bitch, we aren't even broken up and you are already trying to get some. You're such a whore," Kate said venomously.

Cassia glanced between Pogue and Kate waiting to see if he was going to say something. When he didn't Cassia pursed her lips and met Kate's gaze. "You know what Kate, you can have him, the last thing I need is a guy who's not going to stand up for me when I've done nothing wrong," Cassia replied. She went to move past Kate but she grabbed her arm.

"You don't get off that easy slut," Kate said before slapping Cassia. Cassia looked only at Pogue, tears welling up in her eyes.

Pogue started to say something to her but stopped after looking at Kate. Cassia shook her head and quickly walked over to the front door slamming it behind her. She reached for her phone but realized it was still in Pogue's apartment. She left the building pausing in the parking lot, not sure what she was supposed to do now. She shivered slightly as she glanced out at the street. She noticed a silver mustang pulling into the parking lot and pursed her lips.

Caleb parked his car near where she stood and climbed out of his car. "Are you ok Cass?"

"Um, yeah, well no," her voice broke as she spoke. She glanced away from Caleb and wiped away the tears that were starting to fall.

"What happened," Caleb asked as he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it wround her shoulders.

"Pogue and I were... and then Kate showed up and she hit me, but Pogue didn't say anything he just let her insult me," Cassia said through her tears.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the dorms," Caleb offered.

"I can't, Lacy and Tyler have dibs on our room, and I'm sure Reid's latest hookup is with him, I've got nowhere to sleep."

"Come on, get in the car," Caleb said as he opened the passenger side door. Cassia climbed in and shut the door.

"Where are we going," she asked once Caleb was inside.

"We'll go back to my house, we've got plenty of room."

Caleb had put her in the guest room next to his and given her some of his clothes to sleep in. She'd fallen asleep pretty quickly, but was having weird dreams about a spider that kept following her around, everywhere she went it was there watching her trying to get closer. She jolted awake hearing Caleb's phone ringing in his room. She waited to see if he was going to answer it before getting up and going in his room.

Lightning flashed outside as Caleb hung up the phone. Cassia sat on the edge of his bed and bit her lip. "What's going on," she asked.

"Everything's fine," Caleb said trying to convince himself as well.

"Caleb, you can't lie to me," Cassia said giving him a serious look. "What's happening? Things have been weird lately."

"You've felt it too," Caleb asked.

"Yeah, of course, at first I thought it was coming from you because you're about to ascend, but it's all wrong, whatever, or whoever it is, they're not like the rest of you, the power is different."

"I saw a darkling yesterday," Caleb confessed.

"The dead kid from the dells?"

"Yeah, and Pogue just called to say he saw it too," Caleb explained.

Cassis flinched at Pogue's name and quickly glanced down. "Was Kate with him?"

"No, he said she went back to the dorms, I don't know what happened though."

Cassia shrugged and looked up at him. Caleb was staring out the window watching the storm. "Can you see what is going to happen," Caleb asked her.

"Only if it directly affects me, my visions only show me the impact something will have on me."

"Let's hope whoever this is doesn't know about you then, I have a bad feeling about this," Caleb said. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh, I had a dream about a spider, it was following me around the school," Cassia explained.

"A spider?"

"Yeah, why? You think it's a creation spell," Cassia asked.

"There is usually more than one spider involved in that, besides I don't think that spell would affect you," Caleb said tapping her arm. The protection knot on her arm blazed blue at his touch showing that the magic was still working. "Whoever it is might be seeing if there is a way to get to you."

"Do you really think it's Reid?"

"Now that I know about your dream, I seriously hope its not him, he wouldn't hurt you. I thought he might be messing with me but to send Pogue a darkling too, its just weird," Caleb said running a hand through his hair.

A thunder clap caused Cassia to jump and twist toward the window behind her. "It hasn't rained like this in forever," Cassia said as she moved toward the window.

Caleb climbed out of bed and joined her. He studied the sky for a minute before speaking, "It all has to be connected, the darkling, spiders, the weather, the shift we've all been feeling, something weird is going on."

"Something wicked this way comes," Cassia quoted before looking at Caleb.

"I think it's already here," Caleb said as the lightning flashed yet again.


End file.
